


Plagg Appreciation Week

by Vaders_Apprentice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: #Plagg Appreciation Week, #We Are Miraculous, Adrien Agreste Knows, Adrien is the cat kwami, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bad Poetry, Camembert - Freeform, Cheese, Dork Adrien Agreste, Elemental Magic, Everyone Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Gen, Gods, Human Kwami, Human Plagg, Human Tikki, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I feel so sorry for him, Kwami - Origin, Kwami Adrien, Kwami Marinette, Kwami Swap, Kwamis Are Gods, Ladybug Marinette, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Marinette is the ladybug kwami, Master Fu - Character, Master Fu - Origin, Mentioned Plagg and Tikki, Mentioned Tikki, Not sexually, Original Kwamis, POV Adrien Agreste, Plagg Appreciation Week, Plagg Being Plagg, Plagg Cares, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg Is a Troll, Plagg Loves Cheese, Plagg has a problem, Poetry, Poor Plagg, Role Reversal, Sharing a Bed, Supportive Tikki, They are just tired, Tikki Is So Done, Unhelpful Plagg, We are Miraculous, cat Adrien, he is tired of watching chosen die, no one is that obsessed with cheese, plagg is old, she is adorable, they're like 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaders_Apprentice/pseuds/Vaders_Apprentice
Summary: The chronicles of Plagg!Written for Plagg Appreciation Week.





	1. Camembert

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a silly little poem I wrote for the prompt, "Cheese". Because Plagg definitely strikes me as the person who would write songs about how under appreciated camembert is.

Delightful, joyous, a celebration of taste.

He believed that to leave only a crumb,

Would be a terrible waste.

To such a delicious flavor, he’d gladly succumb.

 

Camembert, camembert, oh sweet celebration!

He proudly proclaimed it to fit for a god - 

Yet his oblivious chosen complained at this ovation!

Plagg later grumped at the laughter of the Squad.

 

Why did none ever believe,

When told life centered around cheese?

He expressed such joy when cheese was received,

Yet no one listened, even bugs, foxes or bees!


	2. Snark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Marinette and Adrien battle against math homework, Plagg gets bored. This can't be a good thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay! IRL stuff came up, but I promise I haven't given up on Plagg! Hope you enjoy my response to the prompt, "Snark". :)

Through a convenient pocket in Adrien’s bag, Plagg watched the study session. “ _Humans_. So oblivious.” He said, watching in boredom as the pair went through the steps of the math problems. As he watched, he got an idea.

“Oh, _Adrien_!” He cooed in a falsetto voice as Marinette stumbled over her words to the blonde. 

“Yes, Milady?” He answered in a gravely voice. “I would do anything for my ladybug. For, you see, I am a strong man! I shall defeat these evil equations to prove my love for you!” 

As he looked on, Adrien used the pencil to cross out several possibilities until only the solution was visible. “Voila!”

“That’s my big, handsome hero.” He said breathily as Marinette tapped Adrien on the nose.

“Think nothing of it, milady. Just helping a damsel in distress like yourself makes me feel happy.”

“Oh, but how can I ever repay you?”

“How about a kiss?” Plagg stopped imitating and turned away as the humans began smooching. 

Honestly, what was the big deal? So people had lips. That didn’t mean you had to try to fuse them together with someone else! Now, if it was camembert, he reflected, then he could understand.

And as the human couple attempted to eat each other’s faces, Plagg drifted off into a daydream involving prancing about on clouds of cheese…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue where Tikki was during all of this. You guess is as good as mine! :)
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always appreciated!


	3. Moments of eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a hard battle, the squad rests at Adrien's apartment. As he watches over them, Plagg reflects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to the prompt, "Cat Nap".

“Is it over?” Queen Bee asked as she walked lethargically over to where Paon Royal stood. 

“I think so.” Adrien said, yawning as he squinted through the snow. They were all exhausted and wet after the long fight against the akuma. And though Ladybug had just purified the akuma, it was late at night and they were all freezing.

“So, what’s the plan?” She asked as the other tired members of the squad joined the huddle. 

“Why don’t we all go back to my apartment?” Adrien offered. “We can clean up there.”

The others agreed to this plan, and they soon found themselves shivering in his living room.

“Here.” Adrien said, handing them some towels and then tossing some blankets and pillows on the floor. They all quickly grabbed them, and dried off. They were still cold though, and they took advantage of the warmth. Chloe and Nathaniel cuddled together on a pile of pillows, and Alya and Nino shared a blanket. Adrien and Marinette ended up on the couch, with her hair being stroked as her head lay on his lap.

The lights had been turned down, and the wind whistled in the distance as the superheroes gradually fell asleep.

“It’s good it’s friday.” Marinette mumbled. “We don’t have to go to work.”

“True.” Adrien laughed softly. “They’re all pretty tired, though.”

Soon after, his head tilted back to rest against the cushions of the couch as he drifted off.

Plagg was curled in a little box filled with pillows with the other kwamis. They were all asleep now, but he had too much on his mind to join them.

Gazing around the room, he reflected. Before, the Chosen had all seemed fierce and unstoppable. Even being half frozen hadn’t changed the aura of strength they always seemed to radiate. Now, though, they all seemed softer. The faint glow of the lamp illuminated they way even in sleep Nathaniel's arms encircled Chloe, and the way she rested her head against his chest.

Alya and Nino were draped over several large pillows, their hands still clasped. They didn’t look like battle ready fighters now. _They may be adults now_ , Plagg thought, _but they’re still young. It’s not a game anymore, but they aren’t true soldiers. Not yet._

He took a deep breath, and let it out. Surveying the room once more, he was reminded that while he was an immortal god, the Chosen were not. _They will live, and die. And we will watch._ He knew that with their fleeting lives, they would fade eventually. Someday, others would take their places. This was the cycle. Inescapable as it was, Plagg found himself hoping that _this time_ , they would not die in battle. They deserved time to devote to life. Plagg sighed to himself, before settling down again in the box. _I will watch over you._ He promised them as he drifted off to sleep. _All die eventually. But I promise you, that your lives, your stories - they will not be forgotten. As long as I live, I will remember._

__

__

_Always and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I did not expect for this to get so angsty. Hope you like this, and that you don't think it's too fragmented. 
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcome! :)


	4. Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to the prompt, "Secret Softie".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been in a bit of a writing dearth. I promise I'll finish this list of prompts, though! :)

Plagg was often exasperated with his chosen. Whether it was sighing over his lack of appreciation for camembert, or gagging over the boy’s gooey crush, or banging his head against hard objects to relieve the headache caused by the sheer obliviousness of the current holders, the irksome actions never seemed to end. However, he did care for the boy, and did his best to watch out for him. 

When he was particularly down he’d subtly remind Adrien about something related to Ladybug, which never failed to distract him. When he was starved for contact, he’d let the boy cuddle with him. And he’d snap the boy out of his head when he was drowning in regrets and could-have-beens.

And though he might gripe about it, nothing made him happier than watching as he flew through paris with Ladybug, all laughter and jokes and rare happiness. Plagg might complain like it was a competitive sport, but that hid the side of him that tucked Adrien in at night, that watched over him as he went through his days. 

Plagg might often be exasperated with his chosen, but he could never deny that had he been the one to choose, he would have picked Adrien out of all the residents of paris. Because Adrien deserved this. He deserved the freedom that came with this role, deserved Ladybug’s companionship, and deserved the fresh start he’d found in Chat Noir. Plagg might often pretend apathy, but to himself at least, he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcome!


	5. Identity Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU in which Adrien and Marinette are the cat and ladybug kwami. Plagg and Tikki are the holders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prompt was "Other Kwamis", but I thought this would be fun. Please enjoy!

“Oh, come on, Plagg! This is an incredibly bad idea!” Adrien insisted.

“Ehhhh, whatever, don’t care.” Plagg said.

Adrien sighed. This was not a new emotion, at least in respect to his newest charge. Plagg was a fifteen year old boy with black hair and green eyes who acted far less maturely than he should. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem, but since Plagg had been chosen, (god knew why) to be the newest Chat Noir, it became vitally important. Unfortunately, Plagg cared strongly about three things. His best friend/sort-of-crush Tikki, his partner Ladybug, and most of all, cheese. Specifically, camembert. He sort of cared about stopping Hawkmoth and saving paris, but that was mostly to impress his ‘princess’.

Adrien could understand why Plagg liked her. She was fifteen too, with short scarlet hair and blue eyes. Sweet, too, a veritable ray of sunshine to energize a lazy Plagg. For now, though, Adrien was trying to dissuade Plagg from visiting her as Chat Noir, and, as usual, Plagg wasn’t listening. “Claws out! The boy declared and Adrien was sucked into the ring.

As they leapt across paris, though, Adrien couldn’t keep himself from being excited at the prospect of seeing Marinette again. Oh, their chosen might not realize it, but the kwami weren't as dense, and had figured it out after a few terrible first attempts at lies intended to facilitate sneaking off to transform.

“Hello, princess.” Plagg attempted to be suave, but the boy was not entirely suited to it, and instead sounded rather goofy. Tikki didn’t seem to mind, though, and laughingly, invited her kitten indoors. And though Adrien knew Plagg wouldn’t detransform during the visit, that didn’t stop the joy he felt at sensing his precious Mari. _Oh, beloved,_ he sighed lovingly in his thoughts, _how I’ve missed you…_

His thoughts continued in this vein for the rest of the evening, but only once Plagg had returned home and shed his superhero persona did he have a physical form to voice them with. 

However, after noticing his dreamy expression, Plagg teasingly asked him, “So, it was a good idea to visit after all!”

And though Adrien sighed at Plagg's words, he couldn’t help but admit that, “Yes. I suppose it was.”

After all, any time with Mari, his soulmate, other half, partner kwami and greatest love, was time well spent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> And as always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcome! :)


	6. Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were once human, but they made the choice to become kwami to save one of their own.
> 
> This is their story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my response to the prompt, "Past Holders".

Plagg’s world was ending. Nothing mattered. Not the blood soaked battlefield, not the rain pouring down around him, not the shreds of resistance the enemy was still putting up. Nothing mattered except the beautiful scarlet haired girl in his arms. Nothing but the blood seeping from the hole in her heart. 

“Tikki?” He choked.

Her blue eyes opened, but he could see that they were barely focused, the simple action costing her far more than it should have.

“P-Plagg?” She whispered, sapphire gazing into emerald as the world faded around them.

“I’m here, Beloved. I’m here.”

“Did we win?”

“Yes. We won. At great cost.” Not the least of which was her, Plagg thought. After she had been stabbed, their adversary had forgotten to guard himself, and a raging Plagg had eviscerated him. Plagg was not lenient with those who threatened those he loved. To lose Tikki… there was no mercy for that. Now, though, they battle was all but over, but the war marched on. Tikki was their strongest fighter, equal only to Plagg. Losing her would not only devastate Plagg, it would ensure that victory was all but impossible.

“Plagg!” A voice rang out, pulling Plagg’s attention away from Tikki. “Wyazz.” He acknowledged.

“What’s happened… _Oh._ No, Tikki…” The man’s features reflected what shreds of horror his words did not. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Duusu already looked. She’s our healing mage. If she can’t… what hope is there?”

Wyazz stared for a moment, before the pain cleared for a moment. “What if… we _could_ save her?”

“How?!?” Plagg’s voice was acutely desperate.

Wyazz’s eyes focused on Tikki for a moment before returning to Plagg. “There is a spell. But it is very ancient, very powerful, and very dangerous.”

Plagg didn’t hesitate. “Do it.”

“There is a catch. A price. Casting the spell would require all of us, so I need to know, would you be willing to pay it?”

“What price?”

Wyazz sighed. “I do not know. The texts only said that those who used the spell, specifically the Council that cast it, would take on the title of Guardians. But I am willing to pay, if you are.”

“We all are.” The answer came from behind them, and Wyazz turned to see the other members of their council standing behind them. Plagg scanned the ranks, hopeful. Pollen, Duusu, Trixx, Nooroo, all of them there, all of them reflecting confirmation.

“If you all agree that this is the right choice, form the circle.”

They formed a ring, position so that they could grasp Tikki’s hands from either side. “What must we do?” Plagg asked.

“You’re all wearing your Mage Gems, right?”

A chorus of affirmations sounded.

They ensured their hands were joined in a circle, and began the ritual, repeating the words Wyazz spoke. Even Tikki’s weak voice could be heard as the air began to thicken with magic.

The words came easily at first, but as they continued, it began to feel as though the words were ripped from their lips as a sphere of multicolored light formed in the center of the circle. Their voices became louder and the ground began to shake but still they continued until the sound had reached a crescendo and with a final word, the sphere expanded until the circle was enveloped. The colors condensed into seven streams, which would themselves around each mage until they felt bound. 

As the light became blinding, it condensed into the jewelry each was wearing. A stream of golden light fled into Pollen’s comb. A blaze of orange concentrated into Trixx’s pendent and green sank into Wyazz’s jade bracelet. Blue and purple rushed into Duusu and Nooroo’s respective pins. Distilled black shadows surged into Plagg’s ring. The forces at play were strong, but they planted their feet in the ground and clutched each other's hands against the force of the gravity waves as finally, a scarlet stream flooded into a barely conscious Tikki’s earrings. 

They sagged, thinking it over, and they were caught off guard by the searing heat heat emanate from the gems as they screamed. The heat faded, replaced by a subtle cool, like a newly forged blade plunged into icy water. When the temperature was manageable, they rushed to Tikki. She was sitting up, braced against Plagg. 

She looked _fine_. Her clothing was bloody, but there was no stab wound. Not even a scar.

“You have passed the point of no return.” Announced a voice ominously. Started, they turned, but relaxed when they saw it was Fu, Wyazz’s friend and fellow Time Mage.

“What do you mean?” Wyazz asked.

“That spell is very dangerous, and was hidden in the depths of my family’s archives for a reason.

Wyazz voiced what they were all thinking, and asked, “Why was it hidden? It did not seem strong enough for that.”

“Because it is the spell of the Kwami.”

“As in, gods?”

“Yes.” Fu appeared grave. “You are no longer human. You have little time left in those forms. The next time you form your council’s circle, you will take the form of kwami and complete the final step.”

“Which is?”

“You will be bound to your gems, which are now what are called mirculouses. You will be able to guide the users of the gems, but you will also be dependent on them to exist. When they are not in use, you will revert to stasis. When users have been chosen, they will use your power.”

They looked shaken. “How will we know that our power is granted to worthy souls?” Tikki asked, realizing the enormity of the price they’d paid to save her.

“I… may be able to help with that. Because my family created this spell, it automatically included me in the spell. Not to the degree you are, but I will watch over your gems, if you would trust me so much.”

Wyazz exchanged glances with the council. “You are our oldest friend. We would be honored and reassured if you would be the Guardian of our power.”

“I accept this charge.” Fu said, knowing they were trusting him with the power of history’s greatest mages.

After they had said all they needed to say, and when they felt their time run out, they formed their circle for the last time as humans. And though many eyes filled with tears, none of them regretted their choice. They were family, and would be forever. No matter their forms.

And as Fu saw the light envelop his friends for the final time, he made them a promise as their chosen Guardian. _I will never forget you. History will, in time, but I will ensure you change the world regardless. Your power will not be lost or forsaken. This I swear to you. Even at the end of eternity I will guide, but never lose sight of the past. I will unfailingly remain your friend, and I will always remember._

__

__

_I am your Guardian, now and forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think? I'm feeling really proud of myself for the length, although I once again 'creatively' interpreted the prompt. I hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you wanted something longer, but I've got a lot on my plate, so I hope you enjoy what I write! :)
> 
> As always, comments, critiques, and kudos are always welcomed!!! :)


End file.
